


The Gentleness That Comes

by Rubynye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Bodhi finds Jyn beating Cassian into cathartic bliss.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	The Gentleness That Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 Holly Poly challenge, because.

Almost without his conscious decision, Bodhi’s feet take him through the icy corridors to Cassian’s quarters rather than his own. Cassian has been away on a mission for eight days now, and Bodhi hasn’t been certain whether he wants more to see Cassian, his sleepy sparkling eyes, loping grace and infrequent smiles, or to watch Jyn’s shoulders come down from around her ears and hear her say more than two words at a time. Three nights ago she suddenly smiled sheepishly and looked up at him with eyes clear as a pure spring, and then took him most happily to bed, but in the morning she was gone and that evening Bodhi found her as silent and brooding as ever. 

But Cassian should be done with his debrief by now, and Jyn has a scheduled combat practice, and Bodhi wonders with a private selfish thrill if he can get a few moments alone with Cassian and then watch Jyn’s happiness bloom when she arrives and finds he’s returned. 

Bodhi palms the lock, and the door slides open. His first thought is that the room is dim. There’s a swinging movement, and a meaty thud, and a guttural noise, lower than a cry, softer than a growl. And then Bodhi’s brain resolves what he’s seeing.

Cassian is naked, lying on his belly, two blankets pulled up to his waist, Jyn kneeling astride his thighs in her sleep-shirt and leggings. Cassian’s face is turned towards Bodhi and his eyes are shut tight, tear-tracks glinting down from his lashes, his mouth a slack oval. Jyn’s arm swings, thudding something broad and heavy across Cassian’s bruise-darkened shoulders; his eyebrows pulse inwards as he makes that _noise_ and Bodhi’s belly tightens and his cock twitches fiercely.

“Come in,” Jyn says, her voice low and firm, and Bodhi staggers forwards, the door shuts behind him and his jacket falls from his shoulders, and she hits Cassian again. Her other hand rests on his far bicep, his forearms tucked beneath the pillow holding his head. Bodhi has no idea what’s going on but Jyn hits Cassian with her backhand and Cassian makes that _noise_ again and Bodhi’s cock is already shoving at his pants.

Jyn looks up, and her eyes are shining, and she smiles at Bodhi, that bright grin he can never refuse. “Good, you’re here. Come hold him.”

“You’re hitting him,” Bodhi stammers out, torn between wrapping his arms around Cassian and staying far away from Jyn’s swinging arm.

“He needs it,” she agrees, smacking Cassian again, whose throat bobs as he moans all the louder and electricity streams down Bodhi’s thighs. “Please, Bodhi, come hold him. He needs that too.” She turns back to watch what she’s doing, and Bodhi has come closer without realizing it, and now he can see the red wings across Cassian’s shoulders, the fine tremble of his mouth.

Bodhi’s feet land on the cold floor. Apparently he took his boots off without noticing. Jyn has that effect on him. Her face is as calm as a fine sculpture, the muscles in her arm gleaming in the low light as she swings again and Cassian shudders again, his lower lip falling further open on his next cry. 

Bodhi’s ears throb with Cassian’s voice, his cock throbs, his heart throbs. He sighs, and takes hold of his trousers and his courage, pushing the one down and pulling the other up, and manages to say, “Just mind your aim,” to Jyn, despite or perhaps because of the writhe of apprehension and arousal within him.

Her cheek creases as she smiles, and despite all his good sense Bodhi smiles back. She lays aside her thumper to set her hand on Cassian’s shoulder and his breathing hitches, she tilts sideways to make room as Bodhi comes to the bed and peels his jumper off. But still…

Cassian reaches unerringly for Bodhi’s hand, his lashes lifting just enough to show the dark glitter of his eyes as he murmurs, deep and gravelly, “Please.”

“Yes,” Bodhi says helplessly, and pulls up the blankets to slide beneath them. And then Cassian wraps those strong arms around him and pulls him beneath, slumping into Bodhi’s embrace, heavy and vulnerable and so beautiful Bodhi’s throat tightens and his cock pulses. Cassian slides one hand up beneath Bodhi’s still-shirted shoulders to pull the hair tie free, and sinks his face into the tumble of Bodhi’s loosed hair, his bristly cheek pressed to Bodhi’s temple as Bodhi’s eyes go wide. 

Jyn settles in again, beside Cassian rather than atop him now, and her eyes shine as she reaches to stroke Bodhi’s cheek gently, still rubbing Cassian’s back with the other hand. His eyelids relax at that, bit by bit, stroke by stroke, as he sinks into Cassian’s trembling atop him, unguarded like he’s never seen.

To Cassian, she says, “Do you want more?”

“ _Please_ ,” Cassian rumbles, and Bodhi’s whole body vibrates helplessly. 

Still looking into Bodhi’s eyes, Jyn leans in to kiss Cassian’s nape, and sits back as she lifts her thumper again.

Bodhi shifts his hands to Cassian’s angular hips and shuts his eyes tight, unable to watch it coming down at them. He hadn’t known Cassian would love this, but it stands to a kind of reason. And he obviously does as each blow thuds down, shuddering all through, moaning gutturally. Catching heat like a stick beneath a coal, Bodhi finds himself rock hard up against Cassian’s tensed belly just from feeling his responses. Jyn’s breath huffs out with each blow and Cassian groans against the top of Bodhi’s head and he tries to hang on in some kind of comforting manner.

Then Cassian grunts, “Enough,” and Jyn stops, but Cassian is moving now, kissing Bodhi’s forehead openmouthed, squirming in Bodhi’s arms. Bodhi pulls in a breath to ask and Cassian pre-empts him with a deep, salty, trembling kiss, with strong hands on his hips shifting him —

Cassian lines their cocks up and Bodhi gasps into his mouth, wrapping his arms across Cassian’s back, as Jyn makes an encouraging noise and pulls the blankets warmly up around them. Cassian ruts against Bodhi, moaning into him, and all Bodhi can do is echo those moans back and kiss back as fervently as he can, tongue caressing tongue as he clutches Cassian with all his limbs, as he lets Cassian pilot them through this one. Surging between his thighs, chest pushing on chest and taut belly against belly, Cassian’s thrusts shake Bodhi all through, his sweat rich and savory on Bodhi’s breath, his fingers branding Bodhi’s back. Bodhi grips his shoulders for better leverage and he hisses and drives against Bodhi so forcefully it soon knocks Bodhi’s orgasm loose, harsh pleasure rattling through him from the inside out as he cries out against Cassian's strong throat, lips pressed to his thudding pulse.

They slide all the more slickly and Cassian keens over Bodhi’s burning lips and drives against him wildly, one-two-three-four-five, and comes sobbing, clutching Bodhi tight, warm spurts on his belly, shaking in his arms. Bodhi kisses back desperately, drugged with Cassian’s violent ecstasy, until he finds his fingers dug into Cassian’s shoulders. Exactly where Jyn’s been bruising him.

Bodhi gasps, and Cassian pulls his mouth away, lifting his head as Bodhi pries his hands off, babbling, “Sorry, I’m sorry-“

“No,” Cassian murmurs, sinking down again, pulling a hand up to stroke his fingers into Bodhi’s hair and cradle his scalp in the way that makes Bodhi’s whole body go limp with comfort. “No, that was perfect,” he murmurs against Bodhi’s cheek, rasping his thin beard. “Thank you, thank you, Bodhi, that was perfect.”

“You’re welcome,” Jyn says, amused, and leans in to kiss Bodhi’s other cheek, then his astonished mouth, as Cassian presses a smile to his skin. All Bodhi can do is gasp again and again, between afterglow and Cassian’s weight on his lungs, and endeavor to kiss Jyn back as Cassian pets his hair and trembles atop him.

At length Cassian shifts to Bodhi’s side, long leg sliding across his thighs as Jyn lets him up, and when Bodhi drags in a deep noisy breath they both chuckle and his cheeks flush against the cool air even as he grins. “Okay,” he asks, as Jyn slides under the blankets with them, “What was that?”

“Percussive maintenance,” Jyn quips, laying her hand above Cassian’s on Bodhi’s chest, pinky looped over thumb.

Cassian chuckles again, more laughter than Bodhi thinks he’s ever heard from him, and supplies, “tension release.”

“Speaking of,” Jyn asks, slowly, carefully, “Cassian, how are you?”, and Bodhi pushes his eyes open to see the answer even as he sinks into both their arms around him, their legs tangling with his. 

Cassian’s cheek dimples with his rare smile, his forehead smooth, his eyes huge beneath their silky eyelids. He looks so beautiful, so relaxed, Bodhi’s heart hurts happily. “Easy,” he murmurs; Jyn reaches to brush her knuckles along his high cheekbone, Cassian tilts his chin to kiss the heel of her hand, and Bodhi feels them wrapped around him, suffusing him with their warmth.

“You should sleep,” she murmurs back, stroking Cassian's cheek, brushing her lips along Bodhi’s forehead.

“We should clean up,” Cassian all but whispers, and makes no move besides another slow breath, and another. Jyn shrugs. Bodhi waits a few more minutes, then sighs heavily and peels out of his two remaining shirts, pulling the inmost free to mop at his belly and press it into Cassian’s hand.

Jyn giggles, like the girl she must have been lifetimes ago. Cassian kisses Bodhi’s bared shoulder and murmurs, “ _gracias, mi amor_.” and Bodhi physically cannot resist turning to catch him by the ear and kiss him.

Jyn smiles into the gap between Bodhi shoulder blades, and murmurs, “Thank you,” her breath a warm tingle.

Cassian pulls back into a smile over Bodhi's lips, and Bodhi lets him go and shifts towards her, curiosity suddenly pushing up through placid warmth. “How did you know I was coming to you?” he asks Jyn, starting at the wrong end of the questions.

Jyn gets it, though. She looks up at him as Cassian presses his cheek to Bodhi’s shoulder and curves a long arm across his ribs, and says with utter faith, “You’re our pilot.”

Bodhi loves that ‘our,’ far, far too much. “But you never told me about, about all this.”

“It never came up before,” Cassian murmurs into his skin, and an hundred further questions fade into irrelevance.

But one stays, as Bodhi considers the shapes of his arm and Jyn’s waist. “What about you?” He asks her, and her eyebrows sharpen as she smiles, until he shivers with heat.

“In the morning Cassian will go down on me,” she tells him, as the man himself hums affirmation and eels closer, pressing his long muscled front to Bodhi’s back, all the way down, not a millimeter left bare to chill. 

“And me?” Bodhi asks, mostly to hear it, mostly to feel Jyn tuck her head beneath his chin as she answers, pressing to his front just as seamlessly, soft breasts and belly and all her strength. 

“And you’ll hold me,“ she murmurs over his pulse, glints of her teeth striking his skin like tangible starlight, “with these arms,” as she strokes his shoulder and runs her hand down his ribs, over Cassian’s arm, to his waist and hip, “and these legs,” as she pets the length of his thigh, “and all of you,” as she pushes her hand up, glancing touch over his groin, stroking up over his belly and his heart.

“Oh,” Bodhi half answers, half moans, and Jyn smiles against his chin and brushes a kiss over his mouth, her lips an infinitely soft counterpoint to her firm body.

Then she tells him, “Go to sleep,” taking his wrist, pulling his arm across the curve of her waist. Cassian’s breathing is already settling into regularity, far faster than he usually relaxes.

“If I can,” Bodhi replies, trying for tart, but Jyn just smiles over his skin, warm in his hold, Cassian even warmer draped across him, face buried in his hair. Between warmth and warmth, Bodhi soon dozes, melting for them towards the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, of course, from the essential Richard Siken quotation: “We have not touched the stars, nor are we forgiven, which brings us back to the hero’s shoulders and the gentleness that comes, not from the absence of violence, but despite the abundance of it.”


End file.
